Punishment and Reward
by Soryuu-Sama
Summary: Inuyasha has a wet dream about his master, Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru punishes him with a spanking and afterwards Inuyasha gets a reward for taking his punishment. Warnings: yaoi, spanking, lemon, profanity


This is my first story. I may or may not write more. I'm a really lazy person and writing takes up a lot of time. With that being said, flames will be used to make s'mores. And I very much enjoy s'mores. If you didn't like it and have nothing helpful to say then shut your piehole and don't waste your time and mine. I would love to read your reviews, especially if you have constructive criticism to give. Characters are reaaally OOC so don't complain about that. I know. I wrote it. The setting is never specified so it takes place wherever the hell you want it to. If you like it, please review. You can tell me anything in your review. What you liked, what didn't work so well (but do it politely), and suggestions for other stories. Thank you for reading and (if you do) reviewing.

Ummm... this is pretty obvious, but read it anyways and don't sue me. I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Both belong to Rumiko Takahashi because obviously if I owned it the story would have been waaay different.

Warnings: There will be yaoi, spanking, profanity, and ummm...other stuff I don't remember. Read at your own risk.

* * *

I moaned loudly as Master continued to torture me with his slow, wonderful fucking. With every slam of his hips I was pushed a little further towards the head of Master's bed. I wanted so badly to push back against him, but he held me down completely. I felt dwarfed by him; on my knees, chest and head pressed against the bed, with his cock up my ass. It was the most fucking wonderful feeling ever.

Master doesn't like it when I swear so I only ever do it in my head. The only time I was ever allowed to say those words was during mating season when we both lost control. Our youkai came out to play and my swearing only seemed to spur Master's youkai on further. If I ever said any of those words out loud at any other time he would throw me over his knee and spank my bottom till it looked like it was on fire.

I moaned and mewled, begging for release, but he ignored my cries. My face was flushed with heat and pleasure and I was panting like a bitch in heat. He made sure I couldn't cum by tightly tying off my cock with a silk ribbon. It hurt, but in the most delicious way. I was already so horny from my lesson earlier. Master liked to train me to pleasure him in different ways. He made me ride his cock for what seemed like hours without letting me cum. I couldn't stand waiting anymore so I tried asking him to untie me again. I tried earlier, but all that got me was a hard smack to my bottom and a rough tug of my balls.

"Master, please. I can't take this anymore," I mumbled, almost incoherent from the pain and pleasure. He was rubbing up against my prostate. Not with the full force he usually used, but just grazing it. It felt incredible and I couldn't help writhing and bucking underneath him.

"You will take it, pet. You are not stopping till I am satisfied," Master Sesshoumaru whispered huskily in my puppy ears.

I shivered from Master's words as well as the warm breath that ghosted across my ears with Master's every word. My cock hardened further and I let out a yip at the thought of pleasuring Master for hours without relief for my own arousal.

"Yes Master," I replied obediently.

"Good slave," he rewarded me with gentle nips on my neck.

I purred in pleasure, arching my back and dropping my head to the side in submission. With more of my neck exposed Master was able to leave more of his possessive marks on my skin. I let out a soft sigh of pleasure at Master's gentle touch. It was such a contrast to his hard, deep thrusts; he left me breathless.

"Ahhh. Feels so good alpha. More, pleeeease," I whined as he obliged me. Master loves it when I call him alpha. It turns him on even more.

He chuckled at my neediness. "I am going to untie this, but you are not to cum. Wait for my command."

My ears perked up at that. Master was pleased with me. Otherwise he would not be allowing me a long awaited orgasm. He began to pound into my wanton hole with more strength. My hips were forced higher to allow his cock to go in deeper. His thrusting became frantic as he neared his peak. I held back from cumming until I had his permission.

Master came first; biting down on the back of my neck to hold me still, then burying himself to the hilt in my ass. The hot spray of Master's cum splashed against my insides, burning my prostate. I almost burst then.

Before he finished cumming inside me, he growled out a harsh "Cum now, pet."

He grabbed my cock, pumping it quickly. I screamed and released in his warm hand before collapsing under him.

I awoke with a soft gasp. My heart was pounding and I could feel my own sticky cum covering my stomach.

'Oh God, it was just a dream. I came from a wet dream like an adolescent pup.' I sat up in my little bed, placed at the foot of Master's much larger bed. 'But it was such an erotic dream, every detail was so vivid. Exactly like what happened today except I got to cum at the end.'

Looking down at myself and the mess I made, I couldn't help letting out a quiet whimper. My ears drooped at the thought of my punishment that was sure to come. I debated cleaning myself up before waking Master up, but decided against it.

'Master is going to be mad at me. I doubt he'll let me off with just a scolding.'

I got up slowly from my bed, reluctant to incur Master's wrath. I silently padded over to Master's bed, worrying my bottom lip the entire time. I stood over him for a second, admiring his beautiful, flawless features. Master was breathtaking and it still surprised me every time I saw him. How could any creature look this perfect? I didn't know the answer to that. All I knew was that Master Sesshoumaru was simply perfect in every way. Having felt like I stalled long enough, I gently called out to wake him up. Might as well get this over with.

"M-master." It was no more than a breathy whisper, but he heard me.

Master Sesshoumaru grunted, but didn't bother opening his eyes. He hated being woken from his sleep which made me more afraid. He wouldn't be happy with me at all.

I trembled in fear and maybe even a little bit of excitement. "I'm sorry Master. I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help it." I knew I wasn't explaining myself well. I just couldn't seem to find the right words for it.

He snapped opened one eye to glare at me. Then he noticed the cum covering me. I was surprised he hadn't scented it, likely due to how much he was working lately. He was always exhausted these days which made me feel guilty for disturbing his rest.

"What do we have here, puppy? Were you touching yourself?" Both of those gorgeous golden eyes opened and they were locked with my own amber gaze.

His eyes were so like mine yet so different at the same time. His were the golden of an early sunrise. Piercingly bright and dangerously captivating. They always managed to mesmerize me. Mine were golden too, but darker. Like the amber that trapped unsuspecting creatures in its sticky grasp. I always thought his were more beautiful, everything about him was more beautiful.

"No, Master, I didn't. I-I had a wet dream," I muttered the last part softly under my breath.

He sat up and smirked at me and for some reason it made my heart pound. Master was completely naked under the covers and I couldn't help staring at his body. "Is that so? I do not remember giving you permission to do so. Tell me slave, what do you think I should do about this? I wouldn't want this to happen again."

I whimpered, giving him the answer he wanted. "Please punish me as you see fit Master."

"Come here, puppy," he patted his thighs so I climbed onto his lap. At least he wasn't making me get any of his punishment toys. "I will be lenient with you this time because you were so good earlier. And you also told me immediately of your mistake and you even asked to be punished. 50 strikes with my hand; does that sound fair pet?"

"Yes Master. Thank you Master," I leaned in to lick under his chin, lightly nipping his neck in submission.

"Good boy, puppy. But before we start, here," he scooped my cooled cum off my stomach and offered it to me. I grasped his hand in my own smaller ones and carefully cleaned off every drop of cum. I felt more than heard Master growl, he was pleased with me. My chest puffed with pride at the subtle praise.

When I was done cleaning Master's fingers he leaned in for a quick kiss before maneuvering me over his lap. My face was pressed into the bed as my ass was raised. I felt Master's hardening cock poke my stomach which I took as a sign that he wasn't too mad at me.

"50 strikes slave. You will count out each one and then thank me afterwards, is that understood?" He was rubbing my bottom as he spoke. I knew he was trying to make me more sensitive for my spanking, but it felt good and I couldn't help pushing back against him.

"Mmmm…yes Master," I moaned out.

He continued to tease my bottom, massaging my cheeks with his hand. His fingers were still slick with my saliva and he slowly pressed one into me. He didn't go far, only pushing it in about halfway. I tried to push back, but he stilled my hips with his other hand. It was agony, lying there and waiting for the first strike.

"So pet, what did you dream of? Were you dreaming of me?" he teased.

I blushed in embarrassment. "Yes Master."

"What were we doing in your dream that caused you to cum? Was it because I denied you your release earlier?" he continued to rub my bottom and slowly pump one finger in and out.

I didn't want to answer, but that would get me more punishment. "Master was taking me like earlier. It felt so good and then Master let me cum so I did. I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't puppy. But I am your master as well as your alpha so I need to punish you anyways." Master's cock was growing with excitement and I was embarrassed to feel mine doing the same despite having cum not half an hour ago.

I nuzzled his thigh with my cheek and whined a little bit. "I'm sorry alpha. I won't do it again, really. I'll be a good puppy. I promise."

This seemed to please him because he started to thrust his finger in deeper. He chuckled at how submissive I was being, but I knew he liked it. "I am not sure you can keep such a promise. But if you break my rules again I will just have to spank you harder next time. Are you ready for your punishment , my naughty little pet?" Master's voice had gone deeper and huskier.

"Yes, Master," my breathing was speeding up with excitement.

Master lifted his hand from my bottom and delivered the first strike. I yelped like I usually do during my spankings. I always expect the first strike to come yet it manages to surprise me anyways. Perhaps it is because Master's hand is so warm and strong and steady. Master's hands are strong and heavy and they do not falter.

After I recover from the first strike I count out one and thank him for it. Master seems pleased with me and we continue like that. My bottom is stinging, but Master does not relent. In fact it feels like he is using more strength the more he hits me. My eyes tear up at the pain though my cock is rock hard the entire time. Some hits are so hard that I rock forward and my cock grazes Master's thigh just the slightest bit. I do not know whether to cry from the pain or moan from the pleasure.

I last longer than usual. My tears do not actually fall until more than 30 strikes in to my punishment. I whimper as the tears slide down my face. Master hears me and stops for a moment to pet my ears.

He leans down to kiss my forehead and talks to me in a soothing voice. "Good boy puppy. You're more than halfway through. You can do this."

I can do nothing, but whimper as he gently rubs my bottom and continues with my punishment. By the time he is finished I am a sobbing, mewling mess. He gently lifts me up and sits me on his lap.

He nuzzles my neck and kisses away my tears. "You took your punishment very well pet. Alpha is very proud of you."

I sniffle before leaning in to kiss the underside of his chin. "Thank you alpha." I looked down shyly before gently grasping Master's cock. "May I help you with this alpha?"

"So eager to please me today little puppy. And how were you planning to help me?" Master rocked a bit in my hand as I stroked his impressive cock.

I didn't need to think about that. I would use what he taught me today. That would make Master very happy. I was nervous about asking and began nibbling on my bottom lip without even noticing. Master noticed though and pulled me towards him. My bottom lip was sucked into his mouth. He teased it with his teeth and tongue until it was swollen and crimson red.

Master released my lip when he was satisfied and when I caught my breath I mustered up the courage to ask him. "M-may I ride your cock Master?"

He was not expecting this. I saw his eyes darken with lust and I shivered with anticipation. "Would that not hurt your little bottom? It has turned a delectable shade of red that could rival your fire rat robe. And you know I am not going to let you cum no matter how much you beg."

"It's fine Master. I don't mind. I want to make you feel good. May I Master? Please, alpha," I wanted Master to be proud of me. I wanted him to pet my ears and praise me and tell me that I'm his good puppy.

He obliges me and hands me the oil that he keeps on his bedside table. It is my favorite one. The one that makes my skin feel softer and smells like a sweet spring day. Master is looking at me with hooded eyes and I feel self conscious under his gaze. I pour oil onto my hand and begin to rub it onto his cock. He takes the oil from me and pours some onto his fingers. Ours eyes meet and he begins pushing a finger into me. I continue to stroke him as he pumps a second and then a third finger into me. It feels amazing when he brushes against my prostate and I can hardly concentrate on what my hands are doing. Then he slowly withdraws them and I whine at the loss.

I am nervous about the next step. I am afraid I will mess up and forget what Master taught me. I think Master sees this because he leans in to kiss me gently. I gain confidence from this and position myself over him. Master leans back on his pillows and just watches me.

I push against him until I feel the head pop inside me and then I slowly slide down, inch by inch. When I have reached the bottom of his cock I begin to wriggle around on his lap, trying to stretch myself further. I can tell Master Sesshoumaru is holding back from simply rutting me so I slowly pull myself up. At first I go slow trying to adjust to the monster in my ass, but once I am used to it I begin to gain speed. His hips buck up against me every time I am sliding down, forcing his cock in deeper. Master looks pleased with me so I begin to hump even faster. It hurts my stinging bottom when I lower myself. My ass would slap down against solid, muscular thighs with every movement causing a tingle to go through me, but I push through the pain. It is not so bad that I notice it when I get into the rhythm of things.

In this position, Master is able to go deeper within me. He hits places that have never been touched. I pant breathlessly from the pleasure. I lean in, hoping for a kiss. Master obliges me and kisses me all over. Leaving marks on my neck and sucking on my nipples till they are hard little peaks. His tongue is a master at finding all my weak spots. In minutes he has me whining and keening for more as I shamelessly press myself as close to him as I can.

It feels amazing and I do my best to hold back my orgasm. I aim away from my prostate as much as possible and Master helps me by tightly gripping the base of my cock. I tighten my ass in order to bring Master Sesshoumaru off faster. He is getting close; I can tell by how fast and hard he is snapping his hips up. His eyes start to bleed red and he is growling in pleasure.

I rock faster against him and my efforts pay off. Master Sesshoumaru snarls loudly as he spills himself inside me and I feel his teeth clamp down on my neck. It feels so good that I instinctively let my head fall backwards. Submitting to my alpha as he uses my body to find his release. How I desperately want to cum with him, but he will not allow it.

When Master is done I collapse against him, exhausted, happy. I ignore my aching cock and balls that are starting to turn blue. It doesn't matter because I was able to please Master. And perhaps it will cause me to have a wet dream and Master will need to punish me again. I am excited by the thought. I fall asleep on his lap and the last thing I remember is Master Sesshoumaru petting my ears and praising me and telling me I'm his good puppy.


End file.
